


Revival of the Damned

by PinkBellPepper



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBellPepper/pseuds/PinkBellPepper
Summary: This is a diverging timeline from the story ‘Bear Traps and Crows’, taking place right after chapter 50. This timeline will focus on Jake, Quentin and Dwight getting used to being free, as well as Philip and Susie dealing with their new lives.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: BT&C





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bear-Traps and Crows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513128) by [PinkBellPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBellPepper/pseuds/PinkBellPepper). 



A red-eyed crow surveyed the school yard. Cages and shivering corpses adorned the dark skies, a slight breeze weaving through the creatures and over the rooftops. The crow passed over a lurking figure. A sentry of the school, on constant alert for the start of a trial. This killer - whom The Entity had overlooked before - had offered nothing but perfection and mercilessness since it'd been taken. 

Unlike other killers, this one never asked for anything. It had no wants or desires. It didn’t give into pain, because the creature itself was born of it, not unlike The Entity itself. It killed because it was the only purpose it’d find in this realm. So now, with this beast wanting the saboteur and the dreamwalker, The Entity was quite intrigued. Especially because of the killer’s intentions.  It didn’t want sex toys, or bodies to torture. It wanted to return them to their roles as survivors. Curious. But if his hard-working killer wanted that, who was the deity to complain. Its pool of prey was getting small anyway. 

Yet, it’d like to understand. 

Pyramid Head came to an immediate halt, seconds before the crow flew at its feet. Its breath was heavy, heaving through its body that creaked like a settling house. The crow laughed, congratulating its killer on the last trial. 

“Always giving me such carnage! Always providing me such interesting flavors of agony! And yet, you want to return my survivors to their camp?” The crow fluttered around the killer. The brute didn’t even follow the bird, just stood there, listening, waiting. The Entity never could rile up Pyramid Head with words alone. 

“I suppose I can do this for you! But only should you continue to provide me with plenty of carnage!”

Pyramid Head groaned. The crow turned, regarding the questioning tone. There was a secondary want, but one just as important to the killer. He wanted Dwight too. All three, returned to the camp, and without any further contact from their obsessors. The Entity was quiet. 

“Why? Two is not good enough?” The Entity barked. 

Another surge of emotion from the beast. Pyramid Head pointed to the still-closed exit gates. Chaos. There would be chaos among the killers. Anger. Rage. With everything that had happened, Pyramid Head assumed the diety would like to torture its killers. Enjoy their pain in losing their prizes for good. He rose his knife into the air then slammed the blade deep into the earth. 

_ They have failed you where I have succeeded. When I see the survivors in my trials, they will be my prey, and nothing more.  _

The Entity still didn’t understand why it wanted to return the survivors. But it mattered little. It was true. Trapper had been struggling to maintain a perfect kill streak, unlike Pyramid Head. He was clumsy at times - distracted - because he was too desperate for his pet. And really, what good did such a weakness benefit his killer? Maybe some time alone would harden him again. 

And while Ghostface was playing his trials with savagery and an obvious interest in keeping his stolen merchandise, The Entity missed the taste of Dwight’s terror. Ghostface was too soft with him. The Entity wondered how Dwight would fare in trials, if he were exposed to the various tortures of killers he’d yet to encounter. What kind of flavors could it wring from this cowering creature? 

Convinced, the crow nodded. “Very well. I imagine this will calm things down, should I keep the killers locked up in their own realms. You may retrieve your prize now. I’ll send for you when it's time to claim your second and third.”

Pyramid Head dipped his huge, metal husk, as if thanking the deity. The crow just cawed, then flew into the air, disappearing into the black. There was a heavy metal clank somewhere from behind. Pyramid Head turned, finding himself before an open hatch. It’s hum was welcoming him inside. He jumped into the hole, just barely big enough to fit his shoulders. 

* * *

Jake stared into the flames. They were getting smaller with every passing hour. Seemingly so. Quentin told him to stop staring, that he’d hurt his eyes and go blind. Jake was too anxious not to. Terrified of not realizing when the fire extinguished: when The Entity will  _ gift  _ them like toys. He screwed his eyes shut. Quentin had fallen asleep beside him, so he held in his sudden burst of emotion. 

_ Stupid Entity. Stupid realm. Stupid… everything. _

Jake was so tired of being dragged back and forth. He hated all this waiting - all this worry. Mentally drained as he was, he still refused to close his eyes. 

And then the fire went out completely. His gaze widened in shock, brain struggling to catch up to what just happened. Smoke billowed into the sky. Dark and hissing, like someone had tossed water onto it.

“Oh no…” Jake breathed. His arm around Quentin tightened. The dreamwalker blinked awake, sleepy and mumbling. His whole body went stiff, though, when he too saw the state of the fire. 

“Jake?” He asked blearily. “What’s-”

The saboteur was standing up, jerking Quentin to clumsy feet. 

“Jake?” 

“We need to go. The fire is out, that means-” he cut himself off, but Quentin got the hint, face scared, worrying his bottom lip as all the terrible futures they could have ran through his head. 

He picked up his gait until they were both running. The trees thickened briefly, making it almost impossible to keep moving, before they stumbled back out into the same clearing. Jake tried to make another escape, going the opposite way in desperation. Quentin eventually stopped by the dead fire, telling him it was worthless. They had been won. There was nothing they could do to stop it. Jake looked like he wanted to yell. But a branch snapped in the darkness. Footsteps followed. The survivors gripped one another as a huge figure emerged. 

“Oh fuck-” Jake breathed. Pyramid Head’s giant figure loomed over them. Its breath was heavy, heaving throughout its body. The two survivors almost ran off. But then a little figure was pressed into the killer’s side, trembling and scared, gripping the huge hand like a child with its mom in a grocery store. Dwight’s eyes widened as they recognized Jake. He stumbled forward and Pyramid Head let him, merely watching as Evan’s old pet practically threw himself onto the saboteur.  ill being shocked, shakily grabbed Dwight. They both fell to their knees.

Dwight was covered in blood. His shirt had been ripped, and he was trembling violently, like he'd just witnessed a new hell. Jake looked up at Pyramid Head, wondering whose blood this was. Dwight didn't seem hurt at all. 

“J-jak-ke! Q-quent-tin!” Dwight sobbed, arms wrapping around his neck. Jake, despite st

“D-dwight?” Jake asked breathlessly. “Oh God, oh god, you’re really here. I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I let him take you!” 

Dwight shook his head violently, hard enough to snap his own neck. He buried himself in Jake’s chest. “D-don’t-t-t-t s-s-say th-that! It’s-s n-not-t y-our f-f-fault-t!” 

Jake just nodded. He didn’t want to let go. Dwight’s body was warm against his, his erratic heartbeat pounding against his chest. Jake nearly started to sob again. He’d missed Dwight so badly. Had started to believe he’d never see him again. 

“Jake?” Quentin asked meekly from behind. Jake looked up, nearly jumping out his skin. Pyramid Head had walked towards them, towering over the two survivors with a dark shadow. Jake held onto Dwight a bit too tightly, glaring at the killer. 

“What do you want? Why do you have Dwight?” Jake demanded. 

The killer didn’t move. Behind them, Quentin timidly closed the gap between them, grabbing Jake’s shoulder with a shaky hand. 

“He… he was there, I think. At Lampkin Lane, with The Wraith…”

Pyramid Head gave a sharp nod, metal creaking. 

“Does that… are you a good guy, then?” Jake asked, unsure. 

Pyramid Head didn’t nod. Just pointed behind him, starting the slow walk towards the thicket of trees. The survivors didn’t follow him. Pyramid Head jerked his head again, making a gruff noise in the back of his throat. He pointed to the dead fire, then the survivors, then the fire again. 

“Should we trust him?” Quentin asked. 

“Do we have a choice?” Jake said. 

“H-he h-h-hasn’t-t-t h-hurt-t-t m-me,” Dwight stammered out. He refused to let go of Jake, even as they stood up. Jake held him back just as tight, helping him forward. Quentin stuck to Jake’s other side, lagging behind a bit, eyeing the strange (friendly?) killer. Jake reached out, bringing the dreamwalker to a little closer. 

“We’ll be okay,” Jake told both of them. “We’ll be safe.” He didn’t sound so sure of himself. 

They kept walking anyway. 

Eventually, the tense silence lapsed into a keen awareness among the survivors. The forest around them began to look familiar. The dark whisperings that surrounded them back there had receded, and the sky above, those starless, was beginning to show hints of pink. Dwight had practically bruised himself in Jake’s shirt, face-first, so he couldn’t have noticed. But Jake and Quentin exchanged hopeful glances. This looked like  _ their _ forest. 

Pyramid Head suddenly stopped up ahead. All three boys scrambled to a halt, keeping a good several feet between them and the killer. Pyramid Head only glanced back at them, though, calmly pointing up ahead. An inhumane groan escaped him, before the hulking creature was shuffling towards them. 

Quentin shouted and tried to jerk Jake and Dwight backwards, but the killer only passed by them, probably heading back to its realm. Quentin still gripped Jake in a bruising hold, white-faced looking where they’d been asked to keep walking. His panic softened. 

“We should keep moving,” he urged. “This looks like home. The fire is… it has to be up ahead, right?”

“Only one way to find out,” Jake said. 

They kept walking. Their pace picked up when they passed by a tree, marked with the tallies of each trial that the original three had been put through. Jake looked back at Quentin to see his lips pulling into a timid, hopeful smile. He matched it. His body felt shaky with anticipation. 

“Come on, Dwight,” he urged, “We’re almost there. You, me and Quentin will be around that fire, warming up in time.”

“I can’t wait to eat something,” Quentin whined. “I’m forcing Meg to make me some rabbit.”

Jake chuckled when he felt Dwight lift his head at that. “I’ll hunt us whatever I can find,” he promised. “At this point, even bugs sound good.”

Dwight let out a tiny breath of a laugh. “I-I d-d-don’t-t-t k-know ab-b-out-t-t th-that.”

“Yeah, me and Dwight’ll stick to rabbit,” Quentin teased. The mood was elevating fast. Grief and anger was boiling into eagerness, like kids being taken to the candy store. Jake tried not to let himself get so excited, scared that it would all be another ploy. But then they saw the fire, flickering through the trees, all that trepidation was forgotten. He wanted to run. Dwight was heavy in his grip so he settled for a quicker gait.

“M-meg! Nea, Claude, guys!” Quentin shouted. He rana few feet ahead, tears in his voice. “Bill, Laurie!”

Figures were running towards them, dark against the backdrop of the light. Jake’s grin turned wide and genuine and unguarded. He gave Dwight’s shoulders a little shake, urging him to look. 

“We’re home, Dwight. We’re safe.” He said. Dwight just nodded, but still didn’t look up. Jake didn’t force him, instead helping him along, to where Laurie had embraced Quentin in a sobbing hug. Meg was standing several feet away, face stunned and tears tracks racing down her cheeks. David and Claudette ran past her. Nea had to pull the runner by the hand, shouting for her long lost friends. 

“Oh god, is that really you?” Laurie gasped, holding Quentin’s face in her hands, squishing his cheeks. “I thought we’d never see you again.”

“Jake! Guys!” Claudette cried. She embraced both Jake and Dwight, flinching back when Dwight let out a startled cry, burying himself closer to Jake. Jake gave Claude a warm smile, reaching out for a half hug. 

“It’s okay, we… we’re still shaken up,” he said, voice trembling. It felt good to grab Claudette’s shoulder, to feel her flesh and bone - her  _ realness.  _ “I missed you, Claude. Fuck, I missed you guys.”

David was kneeling by Quen, crying more than any of them. He and Jake locked eyes for a moment, and David forced a wiry grin through his tears. Jake gave him a cocky one in return, his own eyes burning. Quentin was soon helped to his feet, and Jake helped Dwight along towards the fire. Nea and Claude fussed over them every step. Laurie ran ahead, claiming she had some food saved just for this moment. 

Jake gratefully dragged himself to one of the logs, and fell on his ass. Dwight collapsed into him, and Quentin did the same on his other side. He took a moment to just breath. Breath and try to come to terms with where they ended up. He sent a tiny prayer to The Entity, promising to do well in his trials, to satisfy the creature that could so easily take their freedom away. A blanket was suddenly draped over all three of their shoulders. Jake looked up and thanked Claude. She smiled and ran a hand through Quen’s hair. 

“It’s… it’s so nice to have you two back.” She wanted to say more. Maybe apologize to help ease her own guilt. But the healer bit her tongue and touched Jake lightly on the arm. “This camp isn’t the same without you three.”

Dwight’s head lifted a tiny bit at that, peeking out from Jake’s shoulder. Claude caught his eye. “Welcome home.”

Dwight’s eyes welled with fresh tears. He nodded, mumbling a soggy thank you and ducking back into his hiding spot. Jake let out a breathy laugh, holding Dwight a little closer, whispering in his ear that he was safe to fall asleep if he’d like. Dwight immediately settled, eyes closing as if he only needed Jake’s assurance to relax. 

“We’re really back, huh?” Quentin asked suddenly. 

“Yeah… I… I think we are.”

Laurie was soon shoving leaves into their hands, piled with what little meat they had been able to get from mice and, apparently, a black-furred squirrel. It wasn't a rabbit, but Jake and Quentin ravenously tore into it anyway. More so Jake, who had sorely missed this simple pleasure. He roused Dwight, feeding him a few bites by hand, then letting him fall back to sleep. When he looked up, he saw most eyes on him. He blushed and turned his head, finishing his own few morsels. He noticed a crow bouncing up to their log. He tossed it his last bite and it snapped it up, cawing at him before settling at his feet. 

“The crows have been asking about you, you know.” Claude said. 

“Yeah, damn buggers’ll come down here hollering for you sometimes, thinkin’ we have to give up some of our food instead,” David said jokingly. 

“Oh please, I was the one sharing. That bird stole it from you,” Nea laughed. 

Jake smiled fondly as the two fake-bickered. The crow was pecking at his shoe, asking for more. Jake gave it a shrug and it took off. He internally chuckled. They didn’t miss him that much. And then the thought darkened, plagued by the death of his friend. He’d almost forgotten about what Michael did to that crow - to the little soul who risked its life for him. 

“Hey.”

Jake blinked, looking up, realizing he was on the verge of crying. 

“We made up your shelter a little more,” Meg said, purposefully avoiding the obvious. “You and Quen both. We found a few more blankets and logs, so it should be a bit warmer. If you want to go settle down, or need time to yourself, don’t feel like you have to ask.”

Jake nodded numbly. He reached out, taking Meg’s hand and giving it a squeeze. She had been here with him since the beginning, just like Claudette. And just like their resident medic, she always knew what the saboteur needed most. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. Dwight whined as he was roused, seemingly forgetting where he was.

“W-wait-t-t, M-mas-s-st-t-ter…” He mumbled. Jake hugged him gently, speaking in a low, and calming voice. 

“It’s okay, Dwight. We’re back at camp. You’re safe, you’re with me. I got you.” 

Meg paled a little at Dwight’s please, and hurriedly shook her head, realizing she was staring. “If you need anything, please tell me, okay? We’re all just… we’re so fucking relieved to have you back. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Meg.” Jake helped Dwight to his feet, giving her a half-hug as he did. Anxious eyes watched as Jake, Dwight and Quentin ambled off to settle down. David had to keep wiping at his eyes, and Claudette sat beside him, rubbing his back. 

“Fuck, sorry,” David groaned. 

No one teased him for it, though. They all felt exactly the same way. It was nice to have them back, but they needed their space. 

Suddenly, Laurie jumped to her feet. “Oh shit! We forgot to tell them about Susie and Philip! They might get freaked if they accidentally come across them.”

“Shit, might scare poor Dwight to death,” Nea said, already on her feet. “I saw the two of them by their log, in the opposite direction a while ago. I’ll let them know what happened.”

“Thanks, Nea.”

“No prob.”

She ran off, not realizing that the ex-killers had already taken off for a quiet walk around the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Can… can I stay with you guys?” Quentin asked timidly. “I mean, if that’s okay?” 

Jake snorted, cracking a tiny but amused smile. They had reached Jake’s old spot - his giant oak tree, filled with crows. Though, it seemed many of the creatures had found a new place to call home. Only two or three were left, milling about in the tangled branches. 

“Quen, of course. I already assumed that you would,” Jake said, while at the same time, Dwight reached out for the dreamwalker with a welcoming hand. 

“I- I m-missed-d y-you, Q-quent-tin,” Dwight stammered. “P-p-pleas-se s-stay.”

“Oh, th-thanks,” Quentin said, a little flustered. “I missed you too, Dwight. Both of you... “ His voice tightened. Jake told him to let it out if he had to, but the boy shook his head. “N-no, it’s okay. C-can we just, like…” he blushed. “Um, cuddle? For comfort?”

Jake nodded in understanding. “A rest does sound nice. And look, new blankets. Just like Meg said.”

There were several things laid out at the base of the tree, including an old sleeping bag. Worn camping gear wasn’t uncommon to find out here. Jake immediately helped Dwight onto the bag, giving Quentin his old, ratty pillow to lean on. Then he closed his eyes, and just basked in the calm. 

“I missed this… being free,” Jake mumbled. 

“M-me t-too,” Dwight agreed, while Quen gave a huff of agreement. They all went silent. A crow cawed. Leaves rustled above their heads with the breeze. Footsteps crunched behind them. 

_ Wait - footsteps? _

Anxiety drove through Jake like a chainsaw. He tensed, Dwight making a scared whine as he too noticed the presence. After what they’d gone through, their minds assumed the worst. Jake blinked in confusion. He half-expected Trapper. Instead, he got a young man and woman, both vaguely familiar, staring back at them in equal astonishment. 

“Oh my god, Jake? Quentin?” Susie choked out. 

Quentin had been pushed back towards Dwight, Jake standing up between them in only a few seconds. His stance was rigid until Quentin stood up with him, face shocked. 

“Susie?... Philip?” he asked. “You guys… you’re…”

“We’re survivors now,” Susie said. She stepped forward, hand to her mouth, then looked up at Philip. He was quiet, but visibly stunned, and seemingly unable to properly string together a sentence. “You’re all… you’re really here? How?”

“Pyramid Head,” Jake spoke up. He kept looking Susie up and down, as if he couldn’t believe she’d been changed. “He won us, and… and he returned Dwight too…”

“He did it?” Philip asked. “He really did it?” 

Susie let out a tiny gasp, then grinned. “You’re really here with us? You’re not leaving?”

“I… I think we’re here to stay,” Quentin said slowly, like he was scared of jinxing them. “I think we’re survivors again.”

“Holy shit,” Susie breathed. 

“You two… we wouldn’t have made it here without you, you know,” Jake said. “I mean, we’d probably be in Trapper’s basement right now…” All three flinched at the prospect, Jake seemingly ill at even mentioning the thought. “Fuck, you two saved us.”

“What happened to you?” Quentin asked. “Is this because you helped us?”

Philip nodded. “The Entity thought we were better suited to this role, yes. We haven’t been here for very long. We’re still getting used to the other side of the trials.”

“No one mentioned you,” Jake muttered. “Do they…?”

Susie’s shoulders slumped. “Um, they know. They must have forgotten. We… keep to ourselves. They know who we are, and to be honest, I don’t blame them for needing space.”

“That’s not fair!” Quentin suddenly snapped. “Did you tell them how you helped? How you raided Lampkin for us?”

“We’ve murdered them countless times, Quentin,” Philip began gently. “They had lost their friends and were scared and confused. I don’t blame them for that. And, to be honest, for what we’ve done to them, they’ve been considerate.”

“We need to set the record straight,” Quentin said, refusing to let it go. “Now that we’re here, we can tell them how much you helped!” 

Susie nervously picked at her nails. Philip, too, seemed uncomfortable, but gave a nod and a hesitant smile. 

“I… I’m very grateful for this, Quentin.”

“Why wouldn’t I, though?” The dreamwalker asked. He knew it was partially his fault for not telling the survivor’s of the Wraith’s want to help when it’d been offered. “You promised me you’d bring back my friends. You died trying to free both of us! You didn’t tell the others any of this?”

“Some believe it, some don’t,” Susie shrugged. “But with you three missing, I don’t blame them for struggling to trust killers.”

“I’m going to tell them right now,” Quentin said. 

“Oh! Um,” Susie stammered over herself. “Right now? Like, right now, right now?”

Quentin nodded, looking back at Jake and Dwight, asking if they wanted to return to the fire with him. Jake shook his head for the both of them, feeling Dwight tense a little, but probably too nervous to decline. 

“I think we need some quiet for a while, you know?”

“I understand,” Quentin reached down, pulling them both into a hug. He didn’t let up for several seconds. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“Same exact spot,” Jake promised. “Promise.”

“Y-yeah, w-we p-promise,” Dwight mimicked. 

Quentin nodded and turned to Philip, asking how long they’d been here and how they were coping. The three wandered back to the fire, and soon, it was just the saboteur and Dwight. Jake gave his hand a squeeze, shifting so they laid more comfortably against the tree. When Dwight shivered a little, Jake pulled a blanket free and wrapped it around them. Dwight immediately snuggled into his side, head on his shoulder. He breathed a deep, content sigh as Jake lazily carted a hand through his hair. 

“I… I c-can’t-t b-believ-ve th-this is-s real…” Dwight mumbled. “I-I th-thought-t I’d n-never get-t to s-see you ag-gain…”

“I was scared of the same thing,” Jake admitted. “It’s… it’s kind of astonishing that we’re here, huh?”

Dwight nodded against him. He hesitated, closing his mouth just as he made to speak. Jake looked down at him and gently ran a thumb down his cheek. Dwight’s eyes brightened. He stared up at Jake for a few tense seconds before reaching up. Their lips met in a chaste, gentle touch. They parted with red cheeks. 

“C-can w-we… a-again?” Dwight stammered out, increasingly embarrassed with each second of silence. 

Jake smiled softly and leaned back down, grabbing his lips in a firmer kiss. It was still soft, very much like when they were alone, away from their Master and his brutal touches. Dwight’s hands skittishly hovered near Jake’s. 

“I-is th-this ok-kay?”

The saboteur gave his cheek a peck, easing Dwight into his lap. 

“You don’t have to be nervous with me, Dwight,” Jake muttered against his mouth. “I want to be near you. I want to hold you. As long as you’re comfortable and safe.”

Dwight sniffled. “I l-love y-you, J-jak-ke… I w-was s-s-so sc-car-red of forget-t-t-ting y-you.”

“I love you too, Dwight.” 

They embraced for several long moments, under the shared warmth of their blanket. Dwight kept his head on Jake’s chest, relaxing as he listened to the beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Little Dweet - <3 <3 there is a lot more dwight and jake to come ;3 I want to make this several chapters long to tie up any loose ends lol, and there’s a lot of them! 
> 
> @Souxie - I needed a happy ending for them as much as anyone XD These two are so fun to write together, especially when they are safe and happy!
> 
> @meenpea - I wasn’t sure how to go about doing the endings, but couldn’t just do one and leave it at that lol. There’s just too many fun things to explore! I like to think that this is the canon ending though, just because the two babies deserve happiness
> 
> @actually_lost - Gah! Thank you! And I’m planning on making all the endings several chapters long, because I have waaaayyy too many loose ends to tie up - including Susie and Philip. And yes, Philip and PH do deserve a moment, don’t they?


End file.
